


I have had so much cough surup and I am barely lucid have this garbage

by jasonlikebees



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasonlikebees/pseuds/jasonlikebees
Summary: it's just 160ish words of hair petting and name calling (because I am gay and touch starved)(this isn't good but who cares)
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	I have had so much cough surup and I am barely lucid have this garbage

“I’m glad you came back” said Zolf gently running his fingers through Wilde’s hair.  
“It would be kinda shit of me not to, I mean who would solve all your problems?   
“That's not what I ment and you know it dickhed.”   
Wilde laughed in a way he hadn't in in a long time   
“Then why don’t tell me about all ways in which you missed me”  
“How ‘bout you shut up and let me say nice things about you. You can be a prick later”  
“ you know you like it” Wilde moved a little closer   
“Oh be quiet”  
Wilde smiled   
“Don’t we have things to do?” Wilde said  
“Ehh we can wait a bit, you’re the one who complained about never getting to hang out asshole.”  
“I can be a hypocrite a much I like thank you very much”  
“God you’re fucking insufrable”  
“Why thank you”  
Zolf sighed and continued to run his fingers through Wilde’s hair.  
“Zolf?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Thanks for being here”  
“Don’t mention it”


End file.
